conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Outside Magnolia
Outside Magnolia are a Northeastern electronic folk duo from Salem. Founded in 2013 and composed of Jeremy Silver and Sam Greening, they have largely been popular in the underground/indie scene, until the release of EP Denver, Or The Ugliest Sweater Of Them All in late 2017, which had moderate success across Anglo-America and Europe. Silver plays the electric bass ukulele and Greening performs the vocals and plays the tambourine. A third official but non-active member of the group is Jeff, Greening's chihuahua. Career ''Bad Cloud'' and Outside Magnolia Their first release was the six-song EP Bad Cloud, available for digital download from 14 November. These were recordings which originally were meant for their debut album, Outside Magnolia, but the direction the album was taking changed and these would be out of place, according to Greening. Their debut album was released on 1 March 2014, which saw success in the Boston area but not yet a breakthrough nationally. ''Salem, Pt. 2'' and Chunky Monkey They began performing in concerts that year, and gave the Outside Magnolia Tour in the summer, with concerts in Boston, Salem, Worcester, Nashua and Providence. Work then began on a second album, which was released in April 2015 as Salem, Pt. 2. This was meant as an hommage to their home town, and as well to the mystery surrounding witchcraft. A third album was in the works from late 2015, but there were many delays and the group eventually went on hiatus in June 2016. Returning to the studio in April of 2017, they worked to complete the album. Chunky Monkey was released on 6 July, and peaked at 6 in the Northeastern Charts, a record for them. ''Denver, Or The Ugliest Sweater Of Them All'' The due began experimenting more with electronic sounds in 2017 after their album's release and during the subsequent tour. Between their gigs, they began recording an EP of more electronic-influenced sounds, which eventually became Denver, Or The Ugliest Sweater Of Them All. Silver says the album is no named after an ugly Christmas sweater he found online, though stated the album's content would not be Christmas-related. It was released on 1 November, and slowly went up in the charts in Anglo-America and some parts of Europe. The lead single, "Runnyness", only managed a chart high of 27 (in Sierra), but their second single, "Lapse of Memory" made it to number 2 in the NU, 11 in the United Commonwealth, 14 in Sierra and 15 in Mariana and France. For Christmas 2017, the duo released a Kim Jong-Un Limited Edition of Denver, for around $85. The boxed set included a premium digital download of all the EP's songs (they have the jangling of coins in the background as a nod to western capitalist decadence), a yellow vinyl LP, a cassette with outtakes from the studio and 45rpm copies of both singles, along with a book on the album's making-of. This one carried a picture of a Kim Jong-Un Christmas sweater on the cover. Discography Bad Cloud.png|Bad Cloud/2013 Outside Magnolia 2014.png|Outside Magnolia/2014 Salem Pt. 2.png|Salem, Pt. 2/2015 Chunky Monkey.png|Chunky Monkey/2017 Denver, Or The Ugliest Sweater Of Them All.png|Denver, Or The Ugliest Sweater Of Them All/2017 The Kim Jong-Un Limited Edition.png|Denver (The Kim Jong-Un Limited Edition)/2017 Category:Northeast Union